Biography of Donald Duck (2017 Continuum)
This page is a biography of Donald Duck based on a collection of sources detailing his many adventures in his life. Biography Early life Not much is known of Donald's childhood. He grew up with his cousin, Gladstone Gander and the two spent a lot of time together growing up. Despite this, the two never had a healthy relationship with one another. Donald was always jealous of Gladstones luck and laziness, while Gladstone was often inconsiderate with Donald, rarely, if ever, thinking of his cousins feelings or showing empathy for his cousins unluckiness.The House of the Lucky Gander Donald had a close relationship with his sister, despite their opposite personalities and the two appeared to have spent a lot of time together. High adventure The Golden Chicken While in a jungle in Mexico, Donald, his sister Della and their Uncle Scrooge hiked into a large pyramid while Donald carried all their luggage. While inside the pyramid, the trio soon came across a golden bird in a cage. Della went to examine the artifact but the bird turned out to be alive. As the bird started to attack Della, Donald rushed to her aid. The chicken quickly proved itself to be to much for Donald and dominated him in their encounter. The chicken then sat on top of Donald, trapping him underneath it. Donald managed to escape the chicken but was quickly trapped once again, though this time he was forcefully fed magical coco beans, which caused him to shrink. He shrunk to an incredibly small size and an away from the chicken, hiding in an earthenware pot for cover. Using the coco beans, Della and Scrooge defeated the chicken and saved Donald, though he remained in the pot.Old Monteplumage Had a Chicken Adventurer's legacy At some point before the events of "Woo-oo!", he went on adventures with Scrooge McDuck and Della Duck, such as fighting pirates, hunting golden chickens, and other activities. However, after an unknown point, Donald stopped going on these adventures and drifted away from Scrooge in the process. Donald Duck was remembered, at least by Webby Vanderquack, for his bravery and adventurous spirit even as he grew more accustomed to a more normal life.Woo-oo! Raising Huey, Dewey and Louie As the years went by, Donald raised Della's sons, Huey, Dewey and Louie and gained a bitter and strained relationship with Scrooge. Donald was shown to be an embarrassing and doting father figure to his nephews, which never really went away as they aged. In this time, Donald was shown to take several pictures of himself enjoying time with his nephews in often embarrassing, but well-meaning ventures. Donald would struggle to find jobs in this portion of his life.Big Trouble at Little Lake Still, he managed to provide for his nephews and they lived a fairly comfortable life living in his house boat. Donald and his nephews moved around a lot, rarely staying in the same spot for long.The Repeating Revenge of the Screaming Duck The Little Lake incident One day, Donald is giving a tour of Little Lake, explaining the unique ecosystem to those on his boat. The tour goes successfully and Donald makes a profit, with an excess of tips. Happy and proud of how it turned out, Donald goes to his boat only to spot his nephews taking a canoe out to the lake. Donald scolds his nephews, telling them that it's dangerous, but the nephews plead with Donald, which eventually convince him to let them go canoeing, but only if they do it "his way". Some hours later, Donald starts his next tour, which goes well at first, but is soon interrupted by a particularly obnoxious passenger named Dr. Ruffalo, who starts finishing Donald's sentences for him and generally becomes a nuisance. After an accident causes the boat to crash onto sharp rocks, Donald, his passengers and the boys are shipwrecked and make refuge on Little Lake Island. Donald is immediately worried for the safety of his nephews, but quickly grows angry when he realizes they wanted to go to the island in hopes of finding money and treasure. Scolding his nephews, Donald tells them if they want an adventure, they better walk three miles back to shore. However, Donald is once again interrupted by Ruffalo, who informs Donald of the "Porifera Elektricus", a species of electric sponge that emit strong electrical currents. Donald doesn't believe him, but shortly witnesses a bird getting electrocuted by said sponge. After the boys procure a canoe covered in life jackets, Donald thinks they're saved and rushes to test the canoe out, only for the canoe to be electrocuted on site as it enters the waters. The group spent hours stuck on the island. Donald desperately called for help. Eventually, he got the attention of a helicopter. The helicopter flies the group to safety and later the pilot praises Donald for his "pipes", and offers him a job at his news station as a disaster reporter, causing Donald to freak out and run away. Fixing up Eagle's Pinky Toe Hotel After quitting his job as a tour guide, Donald worked on fixing up a deserted hotel, in the Penguin Mountains. After allowing his nephews to wonder off, they meet famous director, Mallard Hitchcock. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Mallard work on Mallard's newest movie. When Mallard hears Donald scream, he decides to make him the star of the movie. Mallard sets up the ghosts to scare Donald. In the end, Mallard decides he would rather be a monster hunter instead of director, and invites Donald to come with him to Transylvania, and Donald freaks out again. Notes and references Category:Biographies